The invention relates to lancets for determining the concentration of an analyte concentration in a body fluid sample. The invention further relates to methods for producing such a lancet having a sterile protection element.
Lancets are known which comprise integrated test regions that contain detection reagents for determining an analyte concentration, for example the glucose concentration. See, European Patent Application Publication No. EP 1360935 A1, Olson et al., published Nov. 12, 2003. The lancets are individually sealed in chambers of a carrier strip and thereby protected from harmful influences of the environment. However, sterilizing the lancets has the risk of impairing the test regions.
It is therefore the object of the invention to cost-effectively produce and store lancets that have a test region containing detection reagents and a capillary structure for transporting a body fluid sample to the test region.